Kanon (A Different Path)
Kanon, formerly a human now transformed into a six-legged mole-like creature named Karkatus, was a soldier in service to the Kingdom of Babylon, being the second-in-command to his closest friend Azura during the Great War between Danger Beasts and Humanity. Stemming from a tragic past where his parents had been killed, leaving him an orphan, he forged a strong friendship with a young Azura, who was in a similar situation to his, and they learned to survive on their own in the streets of Babylon. Eventually he and Azura were taken in by a kind elderly woman and were raised until they were old enough to go out on their own. From there they both joined the Babylonian military and rose through the ranks, becoming an inspirational and powerful duo for the kingdom for his brute strength and her knowledge of the battlefield, cunning, and skill with a sword. When Babylon was reduced to ruins and they were left to fight against the army of the Supreme War God, they and their men continued to wage war using guerrilla tactics that enabled them to live long enough to be eventually rescued by a contingent of Knights led by Lucius. They were brought back to Avalonnis and learned quickly about the passing of the Human-Danger Beast Coalition's supreme commander, Noctis, and that there was now a need for a new leader to be elected. He would silently and offer his words only when asked until Taiyang Xiao Long made his appearance and, once they were alone with Lucius, Azura, Abraxas and Wintorra, told them of his plan to turn them into Human-Danger Beast hybrids like Wintorra that will allow them to wield extraordinary power. Once gaining the unmatched strength of a species of Danger Beasts known as the "Earth-Movers", he and the others formed a group, with Lucius acting as leader, known as the Four Horsemen. Their only goal was to bring about the swift end to the war by killing Mephistopheles. They rode out together towards the Danger Beast's fortress, the Bastion, and Kanon fought bravely alongside his comrades up until Wintorra struck the killing blow on Mephistopheles at the sacrifice of Lucius, who had been grievously injured. In a cruel twist of fate, Mephistopheles manages to infect his bloodstream as well as the other Horsemen's with a venom that upon their death would transform them into Danger Beasts cursed to never die. From there on, while maintaining contact with his friends, he would become a hermit who lived alone and continued to do so up until his death, so that when he did transform into the being known as Karkatus, there wouldn't be anyone in danger of being harmed. Thousands of years later he would later reemerge with the other Horsemen, who had also transformed, and would act as servants to Mephistopheles by helping Hikari revive the Danger Beast and then, later on, attack the Kingdom of Straelka and seal its capital city beneath a thick dome of ice. Appearance Kanon is the tallest member of the Four Horsemen, easily towering over Azura and still maintaining several inches over Wintorra and Lucius. He is rarely seen without the iconic armor he wears, which covers all of his body aside from his eyes, the upper bridge of his nose and a small part of his forehead. Consisting of sideskirts, armored boots, arm sleeves and gloves, as well as one piece chest and back protector that was joined together with a bolted silver plate around the collarbone area to an upper body portion that covered almost all of his face. He also wore a matching conical hat made of the same material that rested atop a red cloth he had wrapped around his head. Finally he wore baggy black pants and a white and red gi with torn-off sleeves overtop his armor. Even though he is pretty much always seen with his armor on, he does take it off to clean it and himself, with the only people ever to have seen his appearance with some of it off being Azura, Lucius, and Wintorra. As Karkatus, he took on the appearance of a fairly lage mole-like Danger Beast with six legs and a very hard leathery shell on its back, which was also covered in rotten plant-like organisms and moss. Personality Kanon was a very quite individual who didn't speak that often, but every time he did speak his words held great meaning behind them. Azura learned very on to trust him and hi nature when they wee young and she came to depend on him. Despite his formidable appearance he is actually quite the gentle giant and holds a deep sense of care for those closest to him, especially Azura, Wintorra and Lucius. This gentle care also extends to the innocent, which is when when Kanon makes the choice to isolate himself from any human contact so that when he did transform into a Danger Beast, his resultin rampage would not bring any harm to anyone. Equipment / Skills Already on his own without the strength of the species of Danger Beasts known as "Earth-Movers", Kanon was an extraordinarily strong individual that could perform super-human feats without any effort at all. Gallery